Dust Theft
by Shepherd239
Summary: Ruby works as a detective for the VDP and one day she is requested to help with a Dust theft case. Detective Ruby AU. I am horrible with descriptions. Please Review. I don't own RWBY. Rated T because I think that's the lowest I'm allowed to go with this


It was a beautiful day on the world of Remnant, however it was the worst day in the world for the workers of one particular dust factory. It was about 12 weeks before the vital festival was going to take place and the workers were busy refining the dust that the combatants were going to be allowed to use. Late at night when the workers were packing up the last of the dust, a mysterious figure walked in demanding that they give him all of the dust they had refined, but they refused to give the person the dust.

The mysterious figure responded by killing the workers by using explosives and beating them to death with his weapon and after that the figure escaped by flying off in his personal helicopter while having some helpers confuse police by flying off in planes and helicopters, driving off in cars and motorcycles and also using submarines and jet skis. The next day when the owner of the factory came to find out why no dust had been shipped out to the tournament arena, he noticed that all of the workers had been killed he then immediately called the police of the incident.

The head of the investigation was a man named Ozpin, he was a tall man standing at 1.98 metres tall however he is very skinny showing no sign of muscle or fat. Ozpin had his suspicions on who it may have been and they are Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus and Mercury Black. He also requested to have Ruby Rose helping out on this investigation. She was very passionate about this field of work and always had a knack for finding that last piece of evidence and at catching the culprits when they tried to run. While going through the crime scene he noticed that someone was still breathing, they immediately called some paramedics over to try and save him and luckily they were able to stabilise his condition and get him to a hospital for further treatment.

A few hours later and they had all of the evidence that they were able to find but like normal, Ruby stayed behind for a few more hours to make sure that all evidence had been and after a while she noticed that the security footage had not been wiped and she was able to play them, however they were in very bad condition and all she managed to make out was the murders weapon and it looked like a cane that could shoot what seemed like fire works out of them but when they collided with something they exploded, after she got all of the footage that she could, she told her team to pack up and go back to the investigation office.

A few weeks later the surviving worker was able to tell Ozpin what he saw but all that he made out was a hat with a feather in it and a menacing laugh. It wasn't much to go on but at least is _was_ something and that let Ozpin eliminate Mercury Black as a suspect because Mercury never wore a hat and couldn't pull off a menacing laugh and when pairing it the evidence that Ruby collected, he could also rule out Adam Taurus as a suspect because he always has a Katana with him and has no walking Impairment. After the process of elimination they came to a completely unanimous decision for having Roman Torchwick deemed guilty for the crime.

Later that week they decided to raid Torchwick's apartment to try and track him down and after storming his apartment they found out that after all of his crimes he always retreats to a temple used by the old gods in the forest. The next few days were spent preparing to storm a madman's base of operations and Ozpin trying to convince Ruby not to come on this raid with everyone else but no matter how hard he tried Ruby would not back down and then Ozpin finally let her in on the operation the morning it was happening.

When they got to the cave the person in charge of the strike force ordered Ruby to scout out the cave for any defences once she had passed about 12 traps she radioed in and told them that she placed a blinking red led light ten meters before swinging door traps and 2 leds before poison dart traps. Once she hit the main chamber she noticed Torchwick was asleep and tried to knock him out with a log of wood that was right next to the fire place but when she went for the swing she noticed that it was just a doll in the shape of him.

After a few seconds of panicking she noticed that he was behind her and then she got hit in the head with a metal pipe and then everything just went black. When she came to, she found her arms tied up by some rope behind her back and her feet tied together and attached to a wooden support beam that was helping to keep the cave from collapsing. When the strike team finally caught up they found Torchwick sitting on a chair with a gun to Ruby's head. After a brief pause Torckwick said "so little red do you have any last words" and she replied with "Karma's gonna come collect your debt one of these days" he then pulled the trigger and killed Ruby, the entire strike force overcome with rage immediately opened fire on Torchwick killing him and avenging Ruby.

Ozpin finished with "so I guess Ruby was right after all, Karma did collect your debt" he then went to untie and pick up Ruby's corpse so they could give her a proper funeral. On day one of the vital festival all of the combatants and spectators gave tribute to Ruby for her sacrifice towards the removal of one of the greatest threats to humans on the world of Remnant. The end


End file.
